Irrécupérables
by Madness of curse
Summary: Pour ne pas savoir que le Patron est un méchant vicieux, il faut vraiment être crétin. Même le Geek l'a compris, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être sa victime favorite à l'occasion de ses plaisanteries...


**Hellow, petit OS qui m'est passé par la tête alors que je terminais le chapitre 4 de In Vino Veritas…je suis folle. Pourquoi je martyrise autant le Geek par l'intermédiaire du Patron…? Bref. Cet OS est court, très. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

Le Patron aimait faire peur au Geek, c'était bien connu. Nombre des personnalités de Mathieu (toutes, en fait) avaient pu constater comme l'homme en noir s'amusait à graver des films pornographiques sur les disques de jeux vidéos que l'adolescent branchait sur la télévision afin de jouer à la X-box, ou alors à lui lancer des défis de boire une bouteille d'alcool, par exemple, pour le photographier déguisé en fille et définir cette image comme fond d'écran de tout objet électronique de la maison une fois qu'il tombait dans le coma. Des mauvais coups, le Patron en connaissait des tonnes, et ça, personne ne le contredirait. Et notre pauvre petit Geek ne bronchait jamais, de peur de mettre ce criminel en colère. Tout le monde savait de quoi il était capable, et c'était bien pour cette raison que personne ne lui cherchait querelle.  
Quand le Geek dormait et que le Patron entrait dans sa chambre, c'était toujours pour lui faire peur, mais vint un jour où ce fut différent. C'était une nuit normale. Une nuit où l'adolescent dormait à poings fermés, mais il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un soulevait la couverture sous laquelle il dormait. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il constata l'identité de son hôte. Puis, au sourire carnassier, et trop pervers à son goût, que l'homme en noir étirait sur ses lèvres, il comprit qu'il ferait mieux de filer, car cette fois, ce ne serait pas comme les autres. D'un bond, il sortit de son lit par un autre côté que celui que le Patron occupait et se précipita vers la sortie. Il ne fut pas assez rapide: l'homme enroula un bras autour de son cou, un autre autour du torse, et le serra contre lui.  
Le Geek frémit en sentant les odeurs d'alcool et de cigarette que lui ramenaient son haleine. Son souffle froid dans son cou. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Le Patron lui murmura à l'oreille:

« Alors, gamin, tu aurais voulu me fausser compagnie ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtînt fut un sanglot, qui avait échappé au jeune homme qu'il maintenait captif entre ses bras. Il le plaqua face contre le mur. Le Geek pleurait silencieusement, laissant libre cours aux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues pâles.

« Baisse ton pantalon, gamin ».

Une nouvelle larme coula sur la peau de l'adolescent, mais il ne bougea pas.

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je le fasse moi-même ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Jamais il ne se dévêtirait de lui-même pour le Patron, jamais. En grommelant, ce dernier défit la ceinture du petiot qui se débattait comme il le pouvait, en vain. Il baissa son pantalon. Le Geek ferma les yeux, tentant de se préparer à l'enfer qui l'attendait.

« Bingo, gamin, j'ai gagné ! »

L'adolescent rouvrit des yeux embués de larmes, tourna la tête vers le criminel qui poursuivit:

- Rouge avec des canards jaunes dessus, ton boxer, j'ai gagné !

Sur ce, l'homme vêtu de noir sortit de la chambre d'un pas rapide, rejoignant Mathieu dans le salon.

- J'ai gagné, gamin, annonça-t-il à son créateur, j'te l'avais bien deviné !

- Oh merde, soupira le schyzophrène, j'étais sûr qu'il était du genre à porter des sous-vêtements avec des superman dessinés dessus !

- Tu me dois vingt euros, gamin, ricana le Patron.

- Oh nan, tu fais chier...

- Un pari, c'est un pari, gamin.

- Pff...

Et Mathieu sortit deux billets de dix euros de son portefeuille avant de les tendre à sa personnalité perverse, à contrecoeur. La scène s'était déroulée sous les yeux d'un petit Geek qui s'était rhabillé en vitesse, avec quelques larmes aux yeux, encore. La stupéfaction scotchée au visage. Les joues rougies de honte et de stupeur.

Décidément, ces types étaient irrécupérables.

* * *

**Walaaa ! En espérant que ça vous a plu, je me remets à In Vino Veritas, moi…N'hésitez pas à reviewer, en espérant vous retrouver sur d'autres écrits, ou pas !**


End file.
